Light
Light is the force of the Heavens, the strength of the blinding sun channeled, powerful, searing blasts and punishing rays. The force of Light is a Theos Element, and as such is one of the two most difficult to manipulate. It appeals to mages with a strong sense of right and wrong and unflinching courage and determination. Light comes with a price, however. Being a Theos element, it slowly warps and changes the user, making them more and more of a reflection of the values it represents each time the Mage relies on it. There exist two variations of the standard element of Light. The light of Apollion may be blinding and golden, but Phosphoris has a much more pragmatic gleam. Lunar Light is a silvery-grey color, and also less powerful in terms of direct destruction, but it is not to be underestimated. Lunar Magic is intrinsically linked to Occultism, and its users are often better at manipulating and twisting their way out of conflict. Further Specializations Light is a Theos element, and as such can be combined with others to produce a Secondary Element. The amount of possible combinations is infinite, but here are some of the most common variations: *'Mirror: '''Light and Water combine into Mirror magic, the ability to copy and duplicate an element for a short amount of time. *'Lightning: Light combines with Air to make Lightning, the electrical energy of the heavens. Affectionately dubbed "crackle mages", manipulators of lightning can shoot blasts of golden electricity from their body. *'Life: '''Combined with Light, Earth creates the force of Life, the power to heal and breathe plant and animal life into being. *'Flare: 'Combined with Fire , Light becomes Flare, the ability to produce golden-white flames that burn for a seemingly infinite amount of time and damage creatures of darkness. *'Illusion: '''The volatile combination of Light and Dark is Illusion, the ability to manipulate and deceive the senses and ensnare the mind. Illusionists can also manipulate the emotions and thoughts of their targets, making them incredibly powerful. Secondary Specializations There are other, rarer recombinations of the element of Light that are mastered by fewer sorcerers, requiring additional practice.' *'Virtue: Recombined with Air, it becomes Virtue, the ability to affect the soul of others and influence them with the Seven Cardinal Virtues; Temperance, Chastity, Charity, Patience, Humility, Diligence or Kindness. *'Heavenfire: '''Recombined with Fire, it becomes Heavenfire, the ability to create orbs of pure white, celestial flame that heal the worthy and burn creatures of darkness. *'Shielding: 'Recombined with Earth, it becomes Shielding, the ability to create solidified spheres of light and hardlight constructions that protect the caster, impenetrable to almost every element. *'Premonition: 'Recombined with Water, it becomes Premonition, the ability to see visions of the extreme future or past, as well as the temporary ability to percieve the movements of an oponent several seconds in advance. *'Emotion: Recombined with Dark, it becomes Emotion, the ability to manipulate the thoughts and feelings of others, influence their will, and overpower their minds with a touch. Contact must be maintained for the power to remain effective. Elementals, Deity and Realm The elementals of Light are the Angels, and the god of the heavens is Apollion. The realm of light is Heaven. Category:Light Category:Theos Elements